It is well understood by the general public as well as those skilled in the art of framing, that wooden frames used to display pictures, or crewel work, or dried flowers, and the like, are the most popular types of frames. It is also well understood by those skilled in the art of picture framing, that wooden frames contain residual acids and/or tiny life forms, such as tiny insects or larvae. In the prior art the residual acids have emanated from the wooden frames and have entered into the air, in the chamber, between the art work and the glass piece through which the art work is viewed. Such acidic vapors have acted to cause the art work to turn brown and ultimately to disintegrate. Some attempts have been made to overcome the (residual) acidic vapor problem. One such attempt has been to "dry out" the wooden frames but such a technique has been costly and unsatisfactory from the standpoint that the wooden frames have lost their natural appeal due to the drying out process. A second attempt has been employed which involves making the display frames from metals such as aluminum, which of course have no residual acid. With respect to the problem of resident tiny life forms, an attempted solution has been to fumigate the wood so as to kill either the insects or the larvae. Again, such a procedure is costly and in fact it has not always been effective because in some cases even after fumigation tiny life forms have appeared.
The present invention permits the person doing the framing to employ wood in its natural form, (i.e. without either fumigating or drying out the moisture) while yet preventing harm to the art work by sealing the art work against permeation by liquids, gases, and/or vapors as well as permeation by the tiny life forms found resident in the wooden frames.